In the end
by Khellamendra Dueir
Summary: Jounouchi loses is his favorite card to Seto Kaiba and there's only one way to get it back..
1. In the End

** Yay first Chapter is done! I hope it came out okay all my ideas tend to pop up after 2 am. Dunno why they just do. The really evil ones pop up after I eat cheesecake. Dunno why that is either but combine that with 2am and you get some pretty freaky stuff that has yet to be finished cause I haven't eaten cheesecake in a while and I miss it and while Key Lime Pie is the best dessert in the world it just makes me really happy and not freaky, psycho girl that I need to be. Ah well I guess you people get a nice um happy story so be happy.   
  
You can flame me if you want I don't care I enjoy getting the chance to bug and humiliate people. It's fun. Now depending on when I get them depends on weither you get happy psycho gir, or sadistic psycho girl. Heh its like I have two sides except both are dark except one is more worse than the other. Kind of like Marik. *squeals like one of those fangirls that has just nabbed a poor bishie* little Marik is such a cutie. Poor guy. Him and Yami Bakura. Heh now there's a good couple. I'm not one for JounouchxSeto but as I said after 2am strange things pop into my head so there ya go. I think I'll write a Yami Bakura and Marik one next right after this other one I came up with in a very odd way. Heh. Ooh better get started on that before I forget it. So um after that I should have the next chapter up and started or something.. um.. just read it.   
  
I own nothing except the computer this was done on and the Title. Heh that's about it. Um Yu-gi-oh belongs to whatever Japanese producer made it and the characters belong to that person too. I'm not making money off this although that would be interesting. If you want to sue me okay but you'll just get some leaves from a tree outside.   
  
Oh and beware the crickets they plot our demises at night. Can you hear them chirping their chirp of death? Beware they are out to get you too!   
  
  
  
Chapter One  
By: Dark_Angel_Khell **   
  
Katsuya Jounouchi was bored. It was a beautiful day, today. The sky was clear and a gentle breeze was blowing making it the perfect day. Unfortunately the only thing Jounouchi had to do was lie on a grassy hill and cloud watch. All of his friend were busy, Yugi was preparing for the tournament and Honda, Anzu, and Ryou were shopping much to Honda's displeasure but he had already agreed to go and wasn't about to say anything less he wished to risk Anzu's anger.   
  
Jounouchi sighed and dug into the pockets of his green jacket looking for something interesting and found his Duel Monster deck. He pulled the top card from his deck and looked at it. The Red eyes black dragon. A rare card with high attack power that he had won from Dinosaur Ryuzaki at Duelist Kingdom. He remembered how he had put up the Time Magician Yugi had given him in order to win it but in the end he had won and the card had helped him on more than one occasion.   
  
"I wish there was someone out here I could duel. I'm bored." He sighed again and as if insulted at its inablility to keep the blonde happy, a gust of wind blew snatching the card from his hand and sent it spiraling down the hill. Jounouchi watched it fly away stupidly before jumping up and running after his precious card. "Hey stop! Damn it!". He cured as he reached the bottom of the hill and looked around. "Where did it go? Grr..." He looked around frantically before spotting it a few feet away. A smile crosses his face as he bends down to retrieve it only to have his card picked up by someone else.   
  
"It isn't very smart to let such a rare card get away from you." Jounouchi blinks and looks up in annoyance at the familiar voice. He stands up and comes face to face with the person who dared to take his card. "So it got away from me big deal. Now give it back Kaiba!" Seto Kaiba grins at the annoyed look on the slightly shorter blonde's face. "Or else what? I doubt there's much you could do me." Seto Kaiba chuckles. Jounouchi glares at him. "What are you doing out here anyways. Doesn't seem like your kind of place." Jounouchi says gesturing to the to the out of the way country-side type setting. Seto pretended that he hadn't heard the question and looks at the card. "I can't believe someone like you managed to get such a rare card. You don't seem worthy enough to have this card. Perhaps it would prefer a new master." The blonde glared daggers at the smug brunette annoyed that not only had he been careless enough to lose his card but he lost it to Seto Kaiba.   
  
"Like hell! I eared that card far and square now give it back!" He lunged at the surprised Kaiba who barely managed to move out of the way but laughed as the not so nimble Jounouchi barely managed to keep from falling over.   
  
He turns and glared at the amused Kaiba. His eyes narrowed as he moved to punch him only to have his attempts miss as Seto manages to stay out of the way of the blondes frantic attacks. Jounouchi grins to himself as an idea pops into his head and he turns toward Seto again. Seto moves away expecting another attack when Jounouchi stops in mid attack and launches himself forward enough to grabs the surprised brunette's wrist with his hand. He nearly falls over again but moves forward to get a better position and keeps a tight grip on the wrist that holds his card. The two play tug of war with his arm while Seto tries to get the persistent Jounouchi off.   
  
He wasn't about to let the blonde get the better of him nor was he going to admit he had followed the shorter boy out here. He wasn't about to admit he enjoyed Jounouchi's company or that he liked being close to the blonde but something about those brown eyes drew him in and made him forget everything and right now those brown eyes were concentrating on getting the card that Seto held firmly in his hand. He couldn't help but smile at his persistence but even if he did have a crush on him he wasn't about to lose. He still had his pride to think about and a blonde to bait. He knew he had to find someway to get Jounouchi distracted so he'd release the death grip on his wrist which was becoming a bit sore from the abuse. He glares at the boy only to have those beautiful brown eyes give him an equally challenging glare. He smirks and Jounouchi raises an eyebrow questioning and yelps in surprise as Seto suddenly jerks his arm toward him. The surprised blonde tries to keep up with the retreating arm and try to keep from falling over. Seto takes advantage of his lack of balance pushes him back as he moves his arm again. The movement threw the already off balance Jounouchi backwards as he is forced to let go of the card. Before he realizes what's happened a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around him, pinning his arms to his sides.   
  
Jounouchi struggles to get free but was embarrassed to find that Seto was stronger than he was and not as out of breath either. He quickly runs out of energy and stops squirming and leans against Seto's chest breathing heavily. Seto chuckles and looks at the card again. "How disappointing. I was hoping for more of a challenge." Jounouchi gives another vain attempt at escape. "Let go!" He tries once more before giving up. He glares at the ground unable to do anything.   
  
Seto was quite happy with the situation. He had the object of his affection in his arms. Not exactly on good terms but that didn't stop his body from reacting to the closeness and the struggling hadn't helped. Gods he was so beautiful but there was no way the stubborn brunette would ever let him know that. They weren't friends or even on good terms. Of course it was all his fault since he acted like an arrogant bastard all the time but it wasn't like he had a choice. Either way the only other person in his life was his brother. He didn't have anyone else, a friend, or more... Seto shook his head. No way this boy would want to be friends much less more than that. However, with the boy so close and helpless Seto's mind wasn't working right and he was feeling reckless. There wasn't anyone here anyways so no witnesses. Even if the blonde told someone, no one would believe it and it would be his word against Seto's. Satisfied with that he looked at the blonde again who was glaring at the ground. _ Looking upset like that makes him even cuter.. _   
  
Jounouchi didn't want to admit it but he was stuck and not about to go anywhere it seemed. He had no idea what Seto had planned but he knew it didn't boded well for him or his card. He knew any attempts at escape wouldn't do any good except make him tired again and give Seto more of an upper hand than he already had. All he could do was wait for him to do whatever it was he had planned. Who knew. Maybe he would tear up his card like he had done to Yugi's grandfather or maybe keep it for himself. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he jumped in alarm when he felt warm breath tickling his neck. "Well this is an interesting situation wouldn't you say?" Kaiba whispered in his ear.   
  
He shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't help it. Since Duelist Kingdom and his encounter with Jounouchi he hadn't been able to get him out of his head. He had tried to bring up all the bad things but they just turned into good things and more and more he fell for him. He had never planned on letting him or anyone know but now.. for some reason he just couldn't stop himself. He felt the blonde tense up and a slight blush creep across the blonde's cheeks. "Now that I have you what should I do with you? It would be foolish to let such a pretty boy such as yourself get away." His brain told him to stop before things went further but he ignored it. "I think one who loses important cards should be punished don't you?" He brushed his lips lightly against Jounouchi's neck chuckling.   
  
Jounouchi's eyes widened at the words. What was going on? Was Seto Kaiba flirting with him. No it had to be some mind game he was trying to play with him. Even if he was so what he was the enemy. Some creep who had caused nothing but trouble for him and Yugi so why was he blushing so much? "W..what are you talking about?" He chuckled nervously. "You've been out here too long the sun's getting to your brain."   
  
Even though Jounouchi wasn't looking up the blush didn't go unnoticed by the taller brunette. Perhaps there was a chance and even if not at least for just this moment he could still have fun. He slips the card into the pocket of his blue duster and wraps his arms tighter around the blonde and moves one hand up and begins to softly caress the blushing boy's cheek, causing Jounouchi to get redder and redder. "What are you doing? S..s..stop." Seto pulls Jounouchi closer and puts his lips to his ear and chuckles lightly. "As you wish."   
  
Jounouchi yelps in surprise as he's suddenly pushed forward and lands hard on the ground. He winces slightly as he gets up and turns back toward Seto only to see him walking away. "Hey stop right there." He glares at Seto who glances back over his shoulder and smirks as he continues walking. "If you want your precious card back you'll have to come to me to get . I'll be waiting." He winks at Jounouchi who blushes again much to his annoyance. He shakes his head and runs after Seto. He turns the corner and looks around in confusion.   
  
Seto Kaiba was gone.   
  
  
  
** Chapter done and possibly another on the way. Compliments, criticisms, and flames are welcome. I'll accept them all. :) So e-mail me I need the mail.   
  
-Khell moongirl55@yahoo.com **


	2. It doesn't really matter

** Well this chapter contains a minor, small, limey part so it was booted up to R to spare you're impressionable minds. If you are not of the legal age to read this and/or don't want your little minds twisted by a lime scene (or your parents are watching you like a hawk) let me know and might just make a pg-13 version, keeping with story line of course since I did start if off as a pg-13 and it wouldn't be fair for you to have to wait a few years to read it. ^_-   
  
It's short and I hate it but I figured I put it up anyways. Thanks for all the reviews you people are so kind. A few of you noticed some of the thought's were marked. That was might fault as I am a FFN novice and missed that somehow. It should be fixed but if I missed a part let me know. :)   
  
Oh btw the dream is in italics. I don't think there were any thoughts that needed to be shown so no worries. Not like you'd mistake it for any. Er anyways read on!   
  
Side Note: Okay I updated the first chapter AGAIN. Thank you all of you who let me know what was going on. For some reason FFN decided it wanted to eat the quotation marks but now they should all be in place. ^^;; Sorry for not realizing that.   
  
It Doesn't Really Matter  
By: Dark Angel Khell**  
  
So many thoughts ran through the blonde's head as he walked down the street toward home. Seto Kaiba had never been nice to him and it seemed hard to believe that the previous events had actually happened. Then again this could be just another simple mind game that the brunette was so fond of playing with him.   
  
It just didn't make sense! No matter how he tried to look at it he couldn't make it to sound right in his mind. Had Seto Kaiba really been flirting with him? How was he suppose to take that? He had never considered the thought of liking another boy the same way one would a girl. It just didn't happen.   
  
Correction it did happen as two of his friends had proven to him but even so to him? He shook his head. This was not something he wanted to consider right now. He had more important things and if Kaiba had been merely messing with him no way was he going to fall for it and give the CEO the upper hand. For now he was going to ignore the events and focus on how to get the card back.   
  
Even as he walked down the street his mind wouldn't let it go and he unconsciously brought a hand up to where Seto had touched him. The events played back in his unwilling mind and he turned red for the millionth time today.   
  
This was so frustrating. Kaiba was doing it again and he wasn't even there. There was no way he Jounouchi Katsuya had a crush on the arrogant boy. It was not possible nor did it make sense. He had never thought of the brunette in that way. Never.   
  
He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and was surprised as he looked at the familiar door to his home. He looked at his watch. It was getting pretty late. He didn't realize how fast the time had gone by between the 'argument' between Kaiba and himself and his wanderings but already it had managed to get dark. How could he have not realized it.   
  
As if his body finally caught up with the rest of time he let out a big yawn and opened the door. He had school tomorrow which would give him the whole day to think about how to get the card back so no use thinking about it now. Better to get some sleep and think tomorrow.   
  
He quickly changed and climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep.   
  
_ Jounouchi looks around at the familiar setting of his kitchen and tries to remember what he was doing there when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist as he was gently pulled against someone. He instantly relaxed at the familiar touch and leaned into to the embrace laying his head back as soft lips begin to trail kisses up his neck. He gasps slightly as the person discovers a sensitive spot on the blonde and begins to lavish attention on it.   
  
He twists around to face the person and looks up into the sapphire eyes of Seto Kaiba. He pauses for a moment before leaning in for a kiss from the brunette. He nuzzles the other boy's neck before Seto moves away as Jounouchi looks at him questioningly before leading him to his bedroom.   
  
He gently pushes the blonde onto the bed and straddles him before leaning down and kissing him again. Roaming hands explore the smooth chest of the squirming boy while Seto's tongue explores the inside of the willing Jounouchi's mouth before moving lower to the real prize.   
  
_ Jounouchi rolls over and promptly falls off the bed taking the majority of the sheets and a pillow with him. He sits up and blinks, looking around slightly disoriented.   
  
He glanced over at the bedside clock before covering his face with his hands. Why did he have such a dream? He sat with the sheets tangled around him thinking. He had never thought of Seto Kaiba in that way did he? After all the brunette seemed to make it his personal mission to insult him ever chance he got.   
  
Not matter what the situation he never missed a chance to hurt the blonde so why would he have acted that way? Was his whole purpose to try to cause more problems? Jounouchi had never considered himself attracted to Kaiba but maybe he had just unconsciously pushed it away.   
  
He could have always stopped the fights or backed off but he didn't . It wasn't just his pride telling him he had to fight. He enjoyed the exchange, getting a reaction. Did Kaiba feel the same way?   
  
Kaiba always had those stupid smug looks on his face and his eyes always looked so cold almost empty at times. So lonely... Why did he remember these things? Kaiba was a pain no doubt about that but despite everything something about him...   
  
Jounouchi dislodged himself from the sheets and threw the pillow back on the bed to join it's mate. He thought back to Duelist Kingdom when Kaiba had lost. The pain in his heart he had felt when it happened. He hadn't shown it but perhaps it was because he hadn't realized it at that moment.   
  
He stretched. He had to get to school before he was late again. Not to mention he had a card to get back. He couldn't let Seto Kaiba know that he had gotten to him. They were rivals and one show of weakness could mean the end for either of them. There was no guarantee that what had happened yesterday meant anything. Either way he couldn't deny that he did indeed feel something toward the brunette but either way he couldn't tell a soul they would never understand.   
  
He didn't understand.   
  
  
  
** >  
Well I'm sure you all have reviews you'd like to send telling me how much it sucked. Heh go ahead I could use the feedback about this. Might help me make it better. ^_^ I hate having a job it sucks. Anyways next chapter will be better. I have things planned. ;)   
  
Ah btw should it continue as an R or return to pg-13? What do you think? Tell me!  
  
-Khell Moongirl55@yahoo.com **


	3. Got so far

** Yes I am still alive and sorry it took so long. I have a job now and believe me I'd choose this over that job any day. If you think you have the worst job believe me you don't have nothing on me. -_-;; So that's why I was a bit slower cause my most creative time is after 2:30 am but I have to get up every day at 4:30 am so that won't do but luckily I was able to make this and hopefully it's still good.   
  
Well less talk from me tonight cause it's almost 12am and I need to sleep. *sigh* damn job...   
  
Got so far  
By: Dark Angel Khell**   
  
Seto Kaiba sat by himself as always under his usual tree reading a book waiting for lunch to end. He hadn't seen Jounouchi since the blonde had rushed into first period and get yelled at for being late again.   
  
He smiled to himself as he remembered how he had smirked at the flustered boy as he sat two seats away from him and how Jounouchi had blushed and tried to pretend that he didn't exist but he couldn't fool him. He knew he had gotten to the boy and now he was almost his. He just had to continue to play it right and all would fall into place.   
  
Speaking of which said blonde was walking toward him now. He chuckled knowing what the boy wanted. _I'm afraid things won't be so easy for you. I've just begun to play._   
  
He pretended that he didn't notice Jounouchi walking over to him and continued to pretend to be interested in his book, even though he had stopped reading it long ago.   
  
Jounouchi stopped a in front of Kaiba not allowing himself to get to close, he remembered what had happened last time determined not to fall into another one of the arrogant boy's traps.   
  
"I want my card back."   
  
Kaiba didn't even look up. "Is that all you can say? I figured your vocabulary contained at least a few more phrases." Jounouchi was about to make a retort when he stopped himself. He wasn't going to get emotional over him. He wasn't going to let the brunette get the best of him now.   
  
Seto turned a page and ignored the blonde. He wanted to come over here and talk so now he can talk. He could wait longer then the loud mouthed boy could and they both knew it. "What do you want from me?" Seto turned another page. "Want?"   
  
Jounouchi glared at him. "That's what I said. What do you want from me? What do I have to do to get my card back?" Seto put the book down and regarded the blond with minor interest before giving him that usual arrogant smirk. He reached into his pocket and took out Jounouchi's card.   
  
He held it up to the surprised blonde. Jounouchi looked at Kaiba suspiciously. It was too easy. There had to be more to it.   
  
Kaiba waved it impatiently and shrugged as he started to retract his hand when Jounouchi made up his mind. He reached out for the card.   
  
Seto smirked. _So predictable._ He grabbed Jonouchi's wrist with his other hand and pulled him down. Jounouchi fell to one knee as he was pulled down and froze in surprise as Seto's lips met his own in a searing kiss.   
  
After a minute had gone by Seto let him go and picked up his book placing the card in it as a bookmarker and got up and began to walk back toward the school as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "To get the card back all you have to do is come find me after school. Of course I'm very busy but I guess I can find time for you somewhere. I'm sure you know where my office is. Don't keep me waiting to long you know how much I hate that."   
  
Jounouchi watched him walk away, to surprised to get up. Seto Kaiba had just kissed him. He didn't know what to make of the situation. Maybe Kaiba did like him that way. What would he do if that was true? He sat on the grass leaning against the same one Kaiba had been moments before, closing his eyes. He couldn't stop the thoughts this time or deny that he had liked it.   
  
He had a crush on Seto Kaiba, there was no getting around it. Now the question was what he was going to do about it. He still couldn't get the thought out of his head that this might all just be some cruel joke but if there was a chance that it wasn't...   
  
He looked at the big clock outside. Might was well go inside and get yelled at again. Stupid Kaiba. Second time he was going to be late because of him.   
  
Time went by way to fast and soon school was out and Jounouchi found himself walking down the street toward his destination.   
  
It was now or never.   
  
He looked up at the towering building of the Kaiba Corporation.   
  
It was time to face Seto Kaiba   
  
**Well the end of the 3rd chapter. Heh yes I tend to end at bad places but if I gave away all the good stuff you people wouldn't come back and give me nice reviews now would you. Heh well I think I shall wrap it all up in the next chapter probably. And then I shall start on more stories. :)   
  
Heh I was reading the Fake manga and got the idea for the tree scene. I figured I had to give you people something interesting to keep you from attacking me. Well more to come as soon as I think of it!   
  
Send me reviews, It makes me feel special. And if I feel special I write. :D   
  
-Khell moongirl55@yahoo.com **


	4. Authoress's Notes

** Author's Notes **   
  
I just wanted all those that began reading from the beginning that I put them up that I haven't stopped.   
  
My most creative time is after 12-1 and with college started it gets hard not to mention I've been getting a bit of erm research to make the lemon good.   
  
As far as two girls can anyways. Heh but that takes up my creative time too. ^^;; As much as you wanted to know that. Where was I?   
  
Oh yes one major thing was to let you know that it's almost done (go me huh?). I shall try to have it done asap. (So close damn it!)   
  
Thanks to everyone for the reviews you people rule!   
  
Um I glad someone got the song reference thank you, you smart person you. You get a cookie in the shape of Seto. Mwuahaha.   
  
Thanks to all that read and reviewed and what not. You are all great and inspire me to keep writing. :)   
  
So be patient and hopefully before the week is over I shall be done.   
  
Woot! I love you all.   
  
Keep on Keeping on   
  
Khell-moongirl55@yahoo.com 


	5. Trying to Hold On

** I'm soooo sorry to all of you for taking so long. But I did it. I finished this chapter. Go me! ^^;;   
  
Now to answer a few comments and questions from you nice people. :)   
  
For Jane Silver: Don't worry no offense take at all we all have our preferences. Don't want anyone to get any wrong ideas or anything. No I'm not trying to make Jou 'weaker'. He might be coming off that way maybe but its only because while Jou is still struggling with the thought of actually liking someone he thought of as an enemy(not to mention a boy to boot) Seto has already comes to terms with how he feels. Jou is confused by new thoughts and since he has always believed that Seto never liked him at all Seto's actions throw him off guard and the familiar scene they go through is destroyed and he is left unsure of what to do as any wrong move could be bad for him. (I.e make the situation even more embarrassing for him.) Heh don't worry Jou isn't weak by any means.   
  
For: Ranma Higurashi: Glad you came back! Heh FAKE is a shonen-ai manga. It's really funny I think and sweet. Heh 1 and 2 of the manga is out and the DVD. Go find it, go now!!!! Well after you read my story anyways. :)   
  
Speaking of which....   
  
Warning: Horney Seto, insightful Jou, and way to much talking for a lemon   
  
Trying to Hold On   
By: Dark Angel Khell   
  
** _This was it._   
  
Jounouchi entered the large building and looked around.   
  
_Now everything would come to a close. _   
  
He walked toward a large desk in the foyer where a woman sat working on a computer.   
  
_He couldn't stop now. He had to keep going, had to know..._   
  
He was getting closer to her and each step got harder. He wasn't going to back down. So much had happened in just a few days and while the blonde was still feeling a bit overwhelmed he knew he had to do this. He had to understand what was going on, with himself and with Seto Kaiba.   
  
He stopped before he reached the desk, the woman still unaware of his presence.   
  
What if this was all a game to Kaiba something to amuse him for a while? That thought made him hesitate. He knew now that he had fallen for the CEO whether he wanted to or not and he wasn't going to let it go that easily. The CEO had always been messing with him and his friends and if this was actually a game there would be much hell to pay. He could stand someone messing with his head but not his heart.   
  
He didn't know what he would do if that was the case but he didn't care. It was time that arrogant boy learned a few things and Jounouchi was going to be the one to teach him. He knew now what he had to do. Now all he had to do was do it.   
  
Now how exactly he was going to do it was beyond him. This building was way to big and it would take forever to find Kaiba. He sighed when he realized that he hadn't thought this out as well as he thought he had. _What now._   
  
"Can I help you?" Jounouchi jumped at the voice and looked at the woman who was now looking at him expectantly.   
  
"Um..I need to find Seto Kaiba." He mentally kicked himself. Like she was going to help him. She was already looking at him like she knew he didn't belong. "Well so do a lot of people. Do you have an appointment. What's your name?" She looked at him slightly annoyed.   
  
Jounouchi shifted nervously. "What is your name?" she asked again more impatiently. "Jounouchi Katsuya." He said quickly. She typed a few things into her computer and blinked. "Top floor.." He looked at her in confusion. "Jounouchi Katsuya yes? Kaiba-san is on the top floor. You should hurry you are late." He looked at her in surprise and she gave him a similar look. It figured he'd have everything planned out again.   
  
Jounouchi walked cautiously past the woman who was giving him a disdainful look before going back to her computer.  
  
He pushed the button for the elevator and wished that it would come down faster so he could get away from the creepy woman even giving it a few more pushes for good measure and sighed with relief when it finally came down.   
  
He steps into the elevator and sweat drops at all the buttons. _Who needs this many floors. Stupid Kaiba.._ He glares at the buttons and pushes the highest number before leaning against the wall and crosses his arms over his chest.   
  
He was incredibly nervous. It didn't seem like such a big deal at first but now insecurities were pushing their way into his mind. It was getting closer, soon he would face Kaiba but it wasn't so simple was it?   
  
He shook his head. He couldn't lose his nerve now.   
  
The ding from the elevator announced the end of the ride and the doors opened and he started down the hallway toward the door to his office where he was waiting. He put his hand on the knob.   
  
_It's now or never _   
  
Seto Kaiba stopped shifting through papers for a moment as he heard someone just outside his office. He chuckled to himself knowing perfectly well who it was as his secretary had informed him just minutes before of an odd blonde boy looking for him.   
  
_ It's about time_   
  
He smirked again before placing the mask back on and went back to looking through the paperwork on his desk pretending to be working and acting as if he didn't expect anyone important to appear.   
  
Jounouchi cautiously opened the door and stepped into Kaiba's office looking around wide-eyed at the rather large and nicely furnished room. Seto secretly watched with amusement at Jounouchi's child-like reaction to his offic and as much as he was enjoying watching the blonde there were other things to take care of and he hated to waste time.   
  
"I didn't think you'd come. I thought you would run off to your friends like usual." Jounouchi's attention immediately snapped to him just as Seto wanted and he saw his eyes change into that defiant look he always got when the two argued.   
  
Jounouchi opened is mouth to speak but before he could get any words out Seto held out his precious Red Eyes. Jounouchi blinked and walked toward the desk and reached for the card but stopped remembering what had happened before.   
  
Seto noticed the blonde's hesitation and chuckled earning a glare from those piercing blue eyes. "I see you have a good memory. At least you aren't as stupid as you look" Jounouchi turns even redder at the comment and racks his brain for an idea. He grins to himself as one comes to him. He wasn't going to let Seto Kaiba have the upper hand this time.   
  
He looks at Kaiba smiling sweetly. "Actually you might be surprised at what I can do. In fact," he turns and sits on Kaiba's desk, leaning back, inches away from Kaiba's surprised face. "I might be able to teach you a thing or two." He says giving Kaiba a seductive grin.   
  
Seto looked at the blonde not quite sure what had happened. He had never seen Jounouchi act this way and for once he was thrown off balance. He quickly tried to regain control but Jounouchi wasn't going to let him this time. He closed the space between them kissing Kaiba gently before the CEO could say anything. Before Kaiba could respond he pulled away and sat up looking away from the speechless brunette.   
  
Kaiba blink. What had just happened. One minute he was in control and with one kiss he'd lost it all. He had never expected the loud-mouth blonde to act in such a way and he was left confused. He stared at the blonde's back thoughts racing through his mind. Wasn't this the whole point of taking the card in first place?   
  
He knew what he wanted, that smug blonde sitting on his desk, and simple kiss didn't even come close to what Kaiba had in mind. He wanted the blonde in ways he'd never admit to anyone but after Jounouchi's surprise kiss he was ready to admit it to him. He truly had fallen for the blonde boy. He grinned. _I wonder what his response would be._   
  
Jounouchi's mind and heart were racing. He couldn't believe he had done that. He had no idea how Kaiba was going to respond or how he was going to respond to Kaiba's response and either way all the respondings were hurting his head. Once again he didn't plan all the way through. Luckily for him (or not) Kaiba was more then ready to help him figure it out. Of course Jounouchi missed all of this because not only was his back turned to the CEO but he was to lost in thought to pay attention.   
  
"Jounouchi...no Katsuya"   
  
Jounouchi froze as he heard his name whispered in his ear, in a soft ,seductive voice that had to of come from Kaiba. "Katsuya" Jounouchi shivered as Kaiba's warm breath tickled his ear and he nearly jumped as he felt Kaiba's arms wind themselves around his waist pulling him against his chest. Jounouchi turns red for the millionth time that day and twists till he could look at Kaiba. "Wha-" Kaiba shushes the blushing blonde with his finger and leans down and rests his forehead against the other's. "You must be the most annoying, loud-mouth, idiotic boy I've ever met." "Thanks for the compliments. As-" This time Kaiba covers Jounouchi's mouth with his hand. " Despite all that, despite the fact that I should despise you I don't. Why do I feel like this? Why do you make me feel this way."   
  
Jounouchi gently takes Kaiba's hand from his mouth and kisses it. "You're arrogant, rude, selfish, and your whole purpose in life seems to make Yugi's miserable. You insult me all the time and I thought I hated you. I guess I should be asking that question." He holds Kaiba's hand up to his cheek and closes his eyes. "I can't answer your question or mine. I just know that I do...that I do have feelings for you. No matter what I do I can't get rid of them so I guess," he looks into Kaiba's shocked face, "I just have to accept that I do and go on with life. What about you."   
  
Kaiba chuckled lightly. "I never knew you had such a way with words." "Like it?" Jounouchi asked grinning. "Only if you meant it." Kaiba said the seriousness back. Jounouchi nodded. "Of course I did." Kaiba gives Jounouchi another seductive grin. "Well then lets prove it shall we?" Jounouchi looks at Kaiba confused. "What do you mean-hey!"   
  
Before Jounouchi could protest Kaiba had already pushed him down and was sitting on top of him, successfully pinning the blonde down on top of the desk. "Exactly as it sounded. We should celebrate this little revelation of yours. It isn't often you have them after all." He smirks.   
  
Jounouchi glares blushing at what he was implying and opens his mouth to reply which Seto takes advantage of, slipping his tongue into his mouth, tasting the squirming blonde beneath him enjoying the taste. He grins slightly as he feels Jounouchi shift and begin to respond.   
  
Jounouchi ,while enjoying the kiss, was in a bit of a uncomfortable position. Because of his earlier spot on Kaiba's desk his legs were left hanging off the side and to prevent from falling he had to pull both legs up so his feet could rest on the edge and offer some support which in the end left him in a very vulnerable and embarrassing position despite the fact that Kaiba was sitting on his stomach. Even more embarrassing was the fact that the arrogant boy knew this and, Jounouchi though annoyed, had probably had to some extent planned it that way.   
  
All thoughts flew from his mind as Seto discovers his sensitive neck and had begun to nip and suck on it causing the blonde to squirm and moan in pleasure. His face burned with embarrassment at letting the brunette get to him so easily and he bit his lip to keep from moaning again as one of Seto's hands had found it's way up his shirt and had begun to tease one of his nipples.   
  
Seto slowly slid backwards, brushing against Jounouchi's hardness emitting a moan from the flushed blonde beneath him. He smirked and ran a nail lightly over the boy's already hard nipple and pushed his shirt up more before bending down and lightly sucking on the other one. Jounouchi shuddered in pleasure and cried out as Seto suddenly pushed down, rubbing against him again sending wonderful sensations through him.   
  
He bucked up trying to create that feeling again but the brunette wasn't about to let it end so fast. He sat up on his knees moving out of Jounouchi's range and smirked as the boy groaned in frustration.   
  
He had just begun to play.   
  
**The End   
  
And my evilness never ends. :D   
  
Yes this is the ending of this chapter. I can't imagine what will happen in the next one. Yes I promise to finish what they started. I'm not that mean and I won't make you wait as long either. :)   
  
Do you know how hard it was to figure out how to make this work with Seto's office? Halfway through I realized it would have been easier if I had just set it at his house but it was to late then. ^^;; Ah well. I hope it came out okay.   
  
As always comments, flames, criticism, all are welcome. I love mail. Woot!   
  
-Khell moongirl55@yahoo.com **


	6. Authroess's Notes Part 2 Damn World

** I'm sorry everyone I know I promised not to take as long with this story and I don't mean to but I've been to depressed to write lately.   
  
I just found out from someone else that my girlfriend who said she wanted a real relationship with me was dating someone else after all of this. So I've been really depressed. I'm trying to get the last chapter and you've all been so nice and sent me such great reviews.   
  
I thank you all for it and I hope you'll bear with me as I get myself and life in order. *sigh*   
  
I won't stop. I will eventually get visited by my muse again. Better be soon or I'm coming after you, ya little bugger!   
  
So don't abandon me just yet there is more great things to come!. **


	7. The Final Chapter

** I finished the last chapter. I bet you're all happy aren't you?   
  
so I also bet your wondering where is this last chapter?   
  
Well as many of you know the good people here at fanfiction.net don't allow NC-17 stories and well the last chapter definetly is defined as NC-17 so to keep them happy and to make sure I can post future stories here I have moved the last chapter to Adultfanfiction.net because they do allow this kind of story.   
  
I didn't plan on it bein NC-17 and FF.net is being an ass and hiding my url when I try to put it up here so here is the only option because I want you all to read it just got to adultfanfiction.net and under Anime/cartons and then Yu-gi-oh, then Yaoi you'll see my story It starts as One Thing.   
  
Yeah I know it sucks to do all that work and I hate it and I can't apologize enough for this (though FF.net is part to blame) but I really want those that have been waiting to read it and I hate to make you go through all that but I hope you will and will also still review. Please? ;.;   
  
Of course as the majority of the reviews have been placed here on FF.net I would greatly appreciate if you send your reviews to this account unless you have a AFF.net account in which case drop me a line either way I don't care. :) Oh you may also noticed if you look at AFF.net that I changed the name of the first chapter to It starts with One Thing and the last chapter is In the End. I kind of thought this switch made better sense. So there you go. ^_^   
  
Thanks to all that read and reviewed. You guys rule!   
  
-Khellamendra Dueir**


End file.
